


you and me

by aurorawastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also Kinda Sad, Brothers, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Sibling AU, Siblings, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorawastaken/pseuds/aurorawastaken
Summary: dream sat on the grass and watch the sun as it set on L'Manberg, dream didn't hear him coming but tubbo came by his side and sat beside him.both sat there quietly, dream was remembering to himself all the time he has spend with tubbo--dream remember all the time he spent with his little brother
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	you and me

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i wrote this in like 10mins yesterday and thought it was cute  
> also english isn't my first language so sorry if there is any mistake
> 
> hope you enjoy it :)

dream sat on the grass and watch the sun as it set on L'Manberg, dream didn't hear him coming but tubbo came by his side and sat beside him.

both sat there quietly, dream was remembering to himself all the time he has spend with tubbo

\--

his first memory of tubbo is from tubbo's birth, dream was only five when he meet tubbo for the first time, he carefully holded his baby brother in his arms and looked at him

on this day, when dream became a big brother, he promised to himself to always protect tubbo, no matter what, whatever it takes he will protect him, that is his duty as a big brother.

dream remember him and tubbo growing up together, playing games, running around in their garden, dream showing tubbo basic survival facts. 

one of dream's favorite memories as him and tubbo as children was when they stole the cake their mom made and had run away in the woods and on that day, dream taught tubbo who to fight for the first time. they came back with muddy clothes and scratches from the swords that they made with branches, they got grounded but it was worth it

\--

the next memory dream remember is a sadder one, thinking of it made dream teared up. dream was around ten, tubbo was five or six, dream couldn't remember exactly.

their parents had left them, their dad was never there anyway and there mom was no where to be seen. dream was supposed to play his role as a big brother and take care of tubbo, but how could you ask a ten yearls old to take care if himself and his younger brother.

dream couldn't do it. that how he came to his decision, dream didn't want to do it but he knew he had to, even if it breaks the promise he had made to himself when he meet tubbo for the first time.

dream had to abandon tubbo. abandon his little brother. he couldn't take care of him anymore. dream knew he had to give him to someone who could do what he wasn't able to do.

tubbo didn't understand what was going on, dream was holding his hand to not lose him in the crowd. they were walking fast, too fast for tubbo's small legs.0

tubbo didn't say a thing, he saw how dream was that day, he wasn't acting like himself.

dream stopped in front of a big building, they never came here before, they stopped in front if the door. dream put his hands on tubbo's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes for a while before saying anything.

"tubbo."

dream voice cracked

"you need to say here for a while"

"why are we staying here ?" tubbo couldn't understand what dream was saying.

"you're staying here, i'm not. i have some things to do but you can't come with me."

"but you'll come back right ?"

"of course i'll come back, remember what i always say to you ?"

tubbo smiled and nodded to dream

"in the end, it's you and me, no matter what"

"it's you and me" tubbo repeated 

\--

after that day, tubbo and dream didn't see each other for years. tubbo didn't have a lot of memories with dream, so he kinda forgot him easily and focused on spending time with who he considered as his new brothers.

dream, never forgot tubbo, he thought about him every day, his little brother.

he had tried to look for him multiple times but his research were vain.  
so dream focused on training as a knight and he slowly started to gain power.

\--

dream remember when he saw tubbo again. this "technoblade" guy wanted to move in his nation. but he didn't came along, with him came tommy and wilbur his brother. but also a little brown haired boy. dream recognized him as soon as he saw him.

his tubbo. his little brother. dream had lost hope of seeing him again. but he was here, standing in front of him.

but tubbo didn't recognized him. he didn't recognized his brother. 

dream felt his heart broke that day. tubbo didn't know who he was. and he could only blame himself for this. he's the one who abandoned tubbo.

\--

for the next few months, dream tried to ignore tubbo as much as he could.

he couldn't look at him without remembering that day when he left tubbo alone.

that day he failed his duty as a big brother.

months had passed and tubbo still had no idea of who dream was to him.

until that day.

tubbo had a fight with tommy. everyone was used to it, they fight all the times, like brothers do.

and somehow tubbo came to dream for some advice. they had a long walk, and talked a lot. tubbo still had no ideo who dream was, until he swid those words

"you know tubbo, you can always count on me, i'll always be there fot you, 'cause in the end, after all those wars, those fights that we had, it's you and me."

"it's you and me" tubbo repeated, there was a moment of silence. and suddenly tubbo huged dream

"i missed you clay"

"i missed you too toby"

\--

dream looked to his right. tubbo was looking at the sun setting over his country. dream couldn't believe it, his brother was president.

"i'm proud of you tubbo"

"thanks dream, i'm proud of you too" 

dream looked back ag the sunset, "i'm sorry for abandoning you"

"it was years ago, it's okay dream, no matter what we'll find a way to each other again, 'cause it's you and me"

dream smiled, "it's you and me"


End file.
